


A Goddess' Touch

by sinningjul (Julx3tte)



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: ASMR AU, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Smut, Visual Novel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:47:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25928374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julx3tte/pseuds/sinningjul
Summary: This is a preview of A Goddess' Touch, a NSFW otome style fic! I'm only including the first section, please play through to find out what happens!Last week, Sylvain made an offhanded comment about something he wanted Ingrid to do for him. *Ingrid's been thinking about it and curiosity has gotten the best of her.Help Ingrid make some good decisions. *There are 3 endings available - choose wisely!*
Relationships: Ingrid Brandl Galatea/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	A Goddess' Touch

**Author's Note:**

> You can play through the rest of the story here: http://tiny.cc/agoddesstouchsylvgrid
> 
> (this link leads to a notion.so page that has webpages for different sections of the visual novel. It comes with art! )
> 
> This fic was also inspired by read my lips, a T-rated romance AU of Sylvgrid in which Ingrid is an ASMR YouTuber. Read it here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25025962

Sylvain is in Ingrid’s room, sleeping. He came over for dinner after she’d finished recording her latest video, but her normal creative mood wasn’t cooperating with her. Instead, Ingrid has been distracted.

Normally, Ingrid’s voice makes Sylvain fall asleep, because he listened to her first ASMR videos while winding down for bed.

Since they started dating, he has worked hard to resist the association of Ingrid’s soothing alto and his own heavy eyelids. 

In fact, the last time he came over, he went as far as to say:  
  
“Ingrid, please talk dirty to me next time.” 

This was the thought that’s been stuck in Ingrid’s mind all day, as soon as he texted her that he was coming over for a nap and dinner.

He usually sleeps without a shirt; today he’s wearing an old college tank top, barely visible above the sheets. The rest of him is covered, and warm as he sleeps.

“Yes dear?” he asks, hearing Ingrid come in. He sits up as Ingrid draws closer, wondering why she’s paused her ASMR recording to come visit.

Ingrid slides into the bed next to him, as he presses a kiss to the side of her face. Her hand instinctively finds his arm, squeezing his bicep inadvertently.

“Done recording already?” he asks, leaning into her.

Ingrid nods. It isn't quite true, but she's too distracted otherwise.

“I’ve been thinking about the conversation we had…” Ingrid says, voice trailing off. Sylvain’s lips are just inches from the side of her neck, and it is horribly distracting. 

Ingrid tilts her head away to look at him.

“Which conversation?” he asks, darting back in order to nuzzle against Ingrid’s head.

She slides her hand from Sylvain’s arm to the center of his chest, sliding it underneath the line of his tank top.

* * *

Please play through this link to find out what happens in the rest of the story! <http://tiny.cc/agoddesstouchsylvgrid>

(heads up - this link leads to a notion.so page that has webpages for different sections of the visual novel)


End file.
